


Better Than Before

by amelialourdes



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelialourdes/pseuds/amelialourdes
Summary: Lily Walsh makes observations about Luke and Reid and has a change of heart.
Relationships: Holden Snyder/Lily Walsh, Lily Walsh/Reid Oliver, Luke Snyder & Lily Walsh, Luke Snyder/Lily Walsh, Reid Oliver/Lucinda Walsh, Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 8





	Better Than Before

**Author's Note:**

> No Luke and Noah here. Just reminiscing about them and observations. Luke and Reid only.

Luke has somehow managed to convince Dr. Reid Oliver to come to Lily Walsh's Christmas dinner. This isn't the large family celebration that happens on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning. It's the dinner that Lily prepares for her immediate family during the week of Christmas. Her mother's usually there, all of her kids, and once upon a time, Holden was there too. But, it's yet another year without him there at her table.

This time, another body fills that spot, and it belongs to Luke's boyfriend.

She isn't really sure if she's ever going to get used to the thought of Luke without Noah. It doesn't seem right to see him with a man who (according to Luke's own description) is cold and rude. Luke is neither cold or rude. He's such a positive force to everyone around him. In her mind, they are polar opposites.

Well, opposites attract is the old adage. She thinks that she and Holden can be examples of that but their personalities haven't always differed in the way that Luke and Reid's do.

She'll be able to witness them with her own eyes tonight. She hasn't seen much of them together. When she visits Luke in his new home with Reid, he's usually on his own because Reid's working in the new neurology wing. She'd asked him once, seriously, if Reid's a workaholic. She rarely sees the two of them together. Luke just laughed and told her that Reid comes home almost every night.

The dinner's almost ready and that's when she hears the doorbell. She takes the pot roast out and then rushes to the door. "Coming!"

She opens the door to see Luke and Reid standing on her doorstep.

"Luke! Baby," she greets him, wrapping her arms around him and holding on to him tightly. She hasn't seen him in a while and she's missed him terribly.

"Hi, mom," he hugs her back and she pulls away to look at him. Even though he's a grown man now, she can still see the baby he used to be. It helps that he keeps his boyish looks.

"Hi, you're early!" She invites them inside and greets Dr. Oliver. "Dr. Oliver, so nice to see you," she reaches for his hand and holds it warmly in hers for a moment. She's been working on different greetings in her head and she settles on this one.

She notices Reid look at Luke and Luke looking right back at him. Reid looks back at her and manages a small smile, "This is for you," he holds out a bottle of wine to offer her.

"Oh, how thoughtful. Thank you," she looks down at the bottle and notices that it's her mother's favorite. "Well," she looks up at them both. "No one's here yet and dinner's just finishing up, so can I offer you something to drink? Luke? I have soda, juice, coffee, tea," she lists.

"Uh, I'll just have a water, thanks."

"Reid?"

"I'll have some of that wine, thank you."

They take off their jackets as Lily leaves the room to walk back into the kitchen. She checks on the rest of her dinner and glances at the clock. Holden will be here with the kids soon. She walks to the mirror and views her reflection, wondering how she looks. She really has no time to wonder about such things. It doesn't matter anyway. She's no longer with Holden and that's the way that he wants it.

She opens the wine bottle and fills a glass for Dr. Oliver and pours a glass of water for Luke.

Bringing the drinks out to them, she sees that they've settled back on the couch, sitting close together. "Here you go," she smiles, delivering the drinks to them.

"I'll be back," Luke tells them, putting the glass on the coffee table before he stands.

"Where you going?" Reid asks, panic evident in his voice.

"Bathroom. Don't miss me too much," he slaps Reid's arm playfully and then walks off.

That leaves Reid and Lily together and without Luke as a mediator, the atmosphere becomes awkward very quickly. Reid sips the wine and Lily takes a seat in the recliner.

"No ... no work today?" Lily asks him.

"The brains of the world are fully intact on this day." Reid moves his arm so that it's comfortably resting against the back of the couch. It's such a casual move that it makes her a little suspicious. How often as he been here? Do they come here a lot when she's not here?

"Do ... are you --"

"Ms. Walsh, we don't have to play nice without Luke here. Relax."

She actually chuckles and shakes her head. "I'd like to get to know you, Dr. Oliver. You're very important to Luke."

"I am," he confirms with unabashed confidence.

"And I know how important he is to you." That's something that he doesn't respond to immediately but there's a smile on his face, confirming her comment.

"You don't have to get to know me for Luke's sake if you don't want to," he tells her. "As long as Luke didn't take after you and you don't blackmail me to stay away from him, we'll be all good."

"Wait, what?" she asks, confused.

The doorbell rings and she looks toward the door. "Saved by the bell," he says into his glass as she stands to answer it.

Opening the door, her kids rush at her and she leans down to hug them close. "Hey guys. Oh, I missed you," she hugs and kisses them both. There's a member of the family missing and she looks behind Holden to see if she's there. "Where's Faith?" she asks him, still hugging both kids to her.

Ethan tugs on her dress and she turns her attention to him. "She's with a friend."

"What?"

"She said that she'd come straight over here afterward," Holden informs her.

She straightens up again and looks at him. "After what?"

"She's just got something to do, Lily. Don't worry about it, even though I know that you will." Holden peeks inside and notices Reid on the couch. "Hi, Dr. Oliver," he greets him. Reid raises his wine glass in Holden's direction. Holden just raises both eyebrows and looks at Lily. "Where's Luke?"

"I'm right here," Luke walks back into the room.

"Hey, son," Holden smiles and they both hug each other.

"Hey, dad. Are you staying?"

"Yes, Holden. It's the least I can do since I couldn't pick them up. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I really can't stay."

"Come on, dad. Just a minute."

"Yeah, daddy!" Natalie looks up at her father. Ethan looks just as enthusiastic and that exuberant expression on his face touches her so much, she bends down to press a kiss to her son's forehead.

"All right, just a minute." Holden comes inside and Lily closes the door behind him.

"Kids, I have hot chocolate for you. Holden?"

"Just water, thanks." He removes his jacket, hanging it up, and taking a seat.

Lily retreats to the kitchen, retrieving everyone's drinks, and returning to the living room to hear Ethan say, "Noah liked a lot of movies. Like, good ones."

"And he watched some with us," Natalie makes sure to tell Reid.

"I knew Noah's juvenile tendencies would gain the approval of the littlest Snyders." The two younger kids look at him quizzically and Luke gives him his best disapproving glare. "What? They did."

"And he played games with us," Ethan goes on.

"Come on, kids," she interrupts and gives them their drinks. "Don't spill, Ethan. Holden," she gives him a glass of water.

"Thank you. So, chess, huh?" Holden asks, continuing a conversation that Lily's missed. "We'll have to play sometime."

"That's a bad idea, dad," Luke laughs. "Pretty sure he can beat all of us ten times over."

"It's worth a try anyway," Holden chuckles. "Some other time." Reid just nods as he finishes his drink.

"I like Chutes and Ladders," Ethan tells Reid. "Noah used to play it with us."

"Did he also walk on water?" Reid wonders.

"Reid," Luke uses a tone with him but he's still smiling and not as annoyed as he should be. Lily finds his comments extremely off-putting. But, she's enduring it for Luke's sake.

The door handle begins to turn and her mother walks through the door, in full coat, a large hood over her head that she pulls back as she enters. "I am not meant for the winter months. I'm freezing my a --"

"Mother," Lily quickly interrupts, standing to greet her.

"And, that's my cue to exit," Holden says under his breath, taking one more sip of water, and then standing. "Lucinda," he nods.

"Holden," she says to him in return. They briefly look at one another and then Holden reaches for his coat.

"Holden, you don't have to leave," Lily walks over to him, standing in front of the door.

"No, I better get going. It's gonna start coming down out there soon. Kids," he calls to them and they all walk over to him, including Luke. He hugs and kisses all of them. "See you this week. Luke," he gives him a hug and then waves to Reid. "Good to see you, Reid."

"Reid!" Lucinda exclaims as she shrugs off her coat, handing it to Lily to hang up as Holden says goodbye to her.

"Lucinda," he stands to greet her and she presses a kiss to his cheek and then to Luke's.

She hadn't realized that her mother was such good friends with Dr. Oliver. It makes her feel excluded and a little indignant that he would be friends with her mother but not her.

"Ethan, Natalie," she leans down to greet them too. "Oh, my. You both are absolutely freezing and Ethan, you have a chocolate stain on your shirt. Out of these clothes at once."

Natalie and Ethan begin to complain but she thinks that her mother is right. Holden must've just reached for the cleanest clothes that they had at his house. "No, guys. Listen to your grandmother. Natalie, help Ethan change. I have to keep an eye on dinner."

"I could go help," Luke offers when the two leave the room.

"No, honey. You should relax while you're here. You've been so overworked," she smiles at him and takes a seat back in the chair while her mother sits next to Reid.

"How can he be stressed with a handsome doctor attending to his every whim?"

"Grandmother, can you please stop complimenting him? His ego's big enough as it is," she notices that Luke pats Reid on the knee and then leaves his hand there. She's unable to take her eyes away from the casual gesture.

"It's true, isn't it? I've never seen you so happy and relaxed and I know a lot of it has to do with this young man here. Isn't that right, Reid?"

"What can I say, Luke? When she's right, she's right," Reid shrugs his shoulders, which earns him another glare from Luke.

Lily's finding herself completely useless here. This is her party and her mother has managed to take over, bonding with Reid right in front of her. She's feeling a little ignored and all she can do is ask to get everyone drinks, like a waitress.

"Mother, can I offer you something to drink before dinner?"

"What was in this here?" she asks, pointing to Reid's glass.

"They brought a bottle of --"

"Your favorite wine," Reid interrupts, and her mother laughs, obviously delighted.

"Well, I think that I'm going to have to play catch up then. Luke, go get your grandmother a glass."

"Mother, I can --"

"Luke can get the wine. Can't you, Luke?"

"Um, yeah. I can do that," he looks between both his mother and grandmother, glancing at Reid before standing up to go to the kitchen.

"Now that we're rid of him, I want to know what you both are planning for Christmas?"

"We're not planning anything. I'm probably working."

"You're working on Christmas?" Lily asks, absolutely shocked at the thought of having to work on a holiday like Christmas. That's not what Christmas is about to her, and she doesn't know why he doesn't try harder to take that time off. After all, it's Luke's Christmas too and she knows that he'll want to spend it with Dr. Oliver.

"People don't stop having brain tumors or head injuries just because it's Christmas," Reid helpfully reminds her.

"I know that but --"

"I'm covering for a couple of doctors. They're on a well-deserved vacation playing with their kids in Disney World or Antarctica or wherever people take their children on vacation. I'm not really a Christmas guy so I said that I'd cover for them."

That shocks her just as much as the thought of working on Christmas had shocked her. "Well, Dr. Oliver. You're just full of surprises."

"Just the way that Luke likes him," her mother contributes. "Well, I have a little something for the both of you. I'll drop it off this week or we'll go out to dinner. Yes, dinner is a more inspired idea. Tomorrow," she points at him, using that famous no nonsense tone. "Luke!" she yells. "Did you get lost in there?"

"I'm right here," Luke laughs as he walks through the door. "Everything's fine on the stove, mom. I pulled out the pie," he says as he hands his grandmother her drink.

"Thanks, honey. I think I'll go check on the kids. You can all be seated for dinner at the table." She excuses herself and goes into Ethan's room to find Natalie helping him with his sweater by putting it on backwards. She helps him fix it, washes their hands (in case they didn't the first time), and brings them down for dinner.

Lucinda's sits at the head of the table, a move that makes Lily roll her eyes when she sees it, and there are two free seats across from Luke and Reid. Lily will sit opposite her mother.

There seems to be a conversation already in progress when the kids take their seats.

She busies herself with dinner, cutting the roast, and preparing the sides. As she begins to bring everything to the table, Luke quickly stands to help her, and she listens in as she serves the food.

"And then we went skating at Snyder Pond!"

"Luke and I went --"

"Reid!" Luke yells from across the room.

"-- for a dip at the pond," Reid continues, looking like he's just bitten his tongue to prevent whatever he was going to say from slipping out.

"We do that too, in the summer. Last summer, Noah taught us this really cool trick when he held his breath under water. It was so neat," Natalie is starting to speak like a teenager. Faith's influence can be heard in that slow intonation and with statements that end like questions.

"Noah spent a lot of time around you guys," Dr. Oliver observes. "Was Luke around then by any chance?" he seems really curious and Lily wonders why.

"No, he was working," Natalie fills him in.

Luke brings two side dishes to the table and Lily places the plate she's carrying in the middle of the table. "Dig in everyone," she motions to the spread of food and while the adults (and Natalie) help themselves, she helps Ethan with his plate.

"Luke was working and Noah was hanging out with the family," Reid takes a large portion of the beans for himself and moves on to the next serving dish.

"Indeed he was," Lucinda and Reid share a look and she sees Luke roll his eyes.

"What?" Lily asks, wondering about the unspoken words.

"Nothing at all," Lucinda covers for them all and takes a bite of her food. "It's delicious, darling."

"Thank you, mother. It's a family favorite," she says more for Reid's benefit than her mother's. She takes a bite and reaches for a couple of side dishes.

They all remain quiet as they eat and there's a bit of an awkward feeling as silence fills the air. Well, Lily can't really tell if it's awkward or if she's the one who feels awkward. With Noah here, he would compliment her cooking, ask about the family, about her, and conversation never halted. Now, there's silence until Ethan breaks it.

"You eat a lot," he notices, as Reid takes another big bite of the roast.

"You talk a lot," Reid fires back with his mouth full.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"I'm really glad to see you and my baby brother in a battle of wits," Luke quips. "Which, by the way, I think he's winning."

"Is not," Reid continues.

"Are too!"

"You don't even know what we're talking about," Reid turns his attention back to Ethan.

"Luke said I'm winning! I always win."

"Oh, yeah? Okay ... other ... boy Snyder."

"Ethan," Luke tells him.

"Ethan," Reid says as if suddenly remembering Ethan's name on his own. "I bet you that you can't stay quiet for," he looks down at his watch. "Ten minutes. If I win, I get to eat your dessert. If you win, you can eat mine."

"Reid, he can't eat two --" Lily tries to interrupt.

"Interesting little wager. Ethan, are you up for it? Think you can stay silent for ten whole minutes?" Lucinda leans in to speak to him. "That's a whole ten minutes," she emphasizes the word "whole" and drags it out. Lily's pretty sure that her mother wants her son to lose to Reid. She feels annoyed about that but she can't say why. It's not like she wants Ethan to be eating two desserts.

"Yes! I can," Ethan gives them a confident nod and stops fidgeting, eating what's on his plate.

"Ready?" Reid looks down at his watch, checking the time. "Go."

Reid's wager leaves everyone silent again and it has to be less than ten minutes later when Ethan yells, already exasperated, "Is it ten minutes yet?"

"Oh!" Luke groans, shaking his head. "Buddy, you gave up too fast."

Reid smiles widely, very pleased with himself. "And that's two desserts for me."

"Next time, Ethan," Lucinda pats his arm but Ethan looks a little upset.

"Listen, squirt. We'll call it a draw and you get an extra cookie or something. I'm sure your mom's got them hanging around somewhere. Right?" he asks her.

Lily can do nothing but nod, wanting to wipe that frown off of Ethan's face that Reid put there in the first place. "Hey!" Natalie protests.

"And you. Nice and even," Reid continues to eat.

Ethan seems very happy now and so does Natalie. Reluctantly, she admits that Reid handled that whole situation quite well. He hasn't been around her kids much but she can tell that they're both already taking an interest in him.

They're even starting to ask him questions, invasive questions that her kids shouldn't really ask but she can't help but enjoy watching Dr. Oliver squirm. He seems to field every question with a sarcastic comment and responses that fly over the heads of the two children. But, she notices that he's honest with them. The filter that he lacks in social situations with adults seems beneficial around two curious children.

There are a few inappropriate comments and she has to speak up to intervene but she's outnumbered at her own table. Her mother and Luke are both on Reid's side and her mother encourages him, Luke sometimes reigning him in.

Out of everyone she watches at this table, her focus is on Luke. She hasn't had much time to observe him openly and she watches him now.

He smiles whenever he looks at Reid. Even when it seems like they're arguing or bickering, it never lasts long, then Reid will say something that causes Luke to smile. Honestly, she can't remember the last time that he's looked this happy.

She notices that Reid's just as happy with her son. He doesn't look like a man who allows himself to be an open book with others. He isn't outwardly kind (she thinks) but here he is, having dinner with his boyfriend's family, interacting with his siblings and her mother. He refills Luke's glass of water. He gives Luke an extra helping of the potatoes that he likes. And after dinner, his hand casually drapes over the back of Luke's chair as Luke leans back against Reid's fingers.

For a couple who've only been together for a few months, they seem like they've been together for years.

When everyone's finished with dinner, she's about to get dessert when her phone rings. She answers it when she sees that it's from Holden. He tells her that Faith is at the farm and he caught her looking through the medicine cabinet. He says it's something that they have to handle together. Lily agrees with him, and hangs up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go get Faith at your dad's place." She tries not to sound as panicked as she feels, hurting for her daughter.

"Everything okay, mom?" Luke asks and she does her best to nod, keeping a smile on her face, not wanting to worry Natalie and Ethan.

"Yes, everything's fine."

"I'll walk you out," Luke stands.

"And I'll help," Lucinda's right on his heels as the three of them walk out, grabbing her keys before she opens the door.

"It's Faith. Your dad caught her going through his medicine cabinet," she tells Luke before they all step outside on the front step.

"Not again," Lucinda crosses her arms in front of her.

"I'll go with you," Luke says immediately. "I talked to her about this last time after Damian."

"No, I can't ask you to do that. But, can you take care of Natalie and Ethan for me? I hope I won't be long but your father and I want to talk to her. We need to talk to her."

"All right," Luke nods. "I'll stay."

"Mother, I'll see you soon. Thanks for coming," they hug and she kisses her on the cheek.

"If you need anything, call me," Lucinda says, grabbing her arms before she releases her.

Lily nods and runs out to the car. She's more than content to leave Natalie and Ethan with the three of them. They'll be fine in their care. She just hopes that she and Holden will be able to get through to Faith.

\---

Lily pulls up into her driveway, sighing to herself as she glances at the clock. It's been several hours since she's left and it's late. Luke's probably put the kids to bed. She's just more or less done the same to Faith. Faith ranted and raved, cried and sobbed about things she's had to endure lately. She exhausted herself to sleep and is staying at Holden's tonight. Tomorrow morning, they're going to talk about what to do with her and try to get some help for her.

Lily returns home so that she can get some rest in preparation for that conversation.

She opens the door and sees Luke on the couch watching television. Surprisingly, Dr. Oliver is resting against him, his head on Luke's shoulder, and Luke has his arm around him. She smiles a little at the sight. Somehow, seeing Dr. Oliver asleep, and almost vulnerable, makes her feel at ease. She doesn't have to be on her guard.

She quietly closes and locks the door before sitting in the recliner, near Luke. "Why don't you both go home and get some rest?"

"I don't want to wake him up," he motions toward Reid. "He had a late surgery last night and woke up early this morning. He could use the sleep. The kids are in bed. Is Faith okay?"

"She'll be all right now. I'm still going to go over there in the morning." Luke nods and she says nothing but continues to look at the both of them. Luke's fingers move almost involuntarily against Reid's shoulder as he sleeps, Reid looking so content to rest against Luke. "What?" he asks.

"I was just remembering that day that I caught the two of you together at the hospital after Noah's surgery. Well, he was touching you, and I was so angry that he was making a move on you while your boyfriend was in the hospital."

"Noah wasn't my boyfriend then, mom. We broke up a few months before that," he corrects her, both of them speaking quietly so that Reid doesn't wake.

"Right, sorry. But, you told me how rude Dr. Oliver was and how cold he was and I couldn't understand how you could want someone like that, someone who treated you that way. Sometimes, I admit, I still see that in him."

"He is still very much that guy," Luke chuckles silently. "He gets angry when I put my cold drink on the table without a coaster but he leaves his wet towels on the bed. He still yells at the nurses but he apologizes by making sure the coffee pot's always full, or by not yelling the next time. He's still rude and cold and a little bit crazy but I've ... I've never loved anyone the way that I love him."

"Even Noah?" she just has to ask, her heart clenching a little when it seems like he's completely forgotten what he used to share with Noah.

He seems to think about that for a moment and she gives him some time.

"I loved Noah in a different way. I did things for Noah that I wouldn't do for just anybody. I endured things for him that I probably wouldn't endure for anyone because I loved him so much. He was the first man to ever want me, even if he only wanted certain things in my life like my family." She's about to interrupt him but he continues. "I just wasn't happy with him. I couldn't keep him happy and he didn't make me happy. I know that now more than ever."

"Because you're happy with Reid?"

"Reid makes me feel like I'm capable of doing anything. He makes me feel wanted in all the ways that matter. He appreciates me and encourages me and is honest with me and makes me feel like I'm ... that I'm worth, that I'm ... let me put it this way. I just wasn't sure if Noah loved me. But, with Reid? I'm absolutely sure. I couldn't be more sure of anything in my life."

The look on his face says everything and she feels tears welling up in her eyes. She blinks them away and chuckles quietly. "Well, I was just going to say that I no longer feel the same way I felt back at the hospital." That seems to surprise him. "I think that the Dr. Reid Oliver of the past would've avoided any kind of family get together but he endured this one just for you. Sweetie, anyone who can make you feel the way that you've just described to me? That's rare."

"I know," he smiles, glancing at Reid.

"I am happy for you, Luke. I'm happy for you both."

"Does that mean you're going to stop calling him Dr. Oliver?"

"When he stops calling me Ms. Walsh," they both laugh. "Well, try to get some rest soon," she tells him as she stands. "You're more than welcome to stay here tonight."

"Thanks, mom."

She stands behind him and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Night, Luke."

"Night," he whispers to her when she leaves.

She reaches her bedroom and is about to change for the evening when she realizes that she's left her purse in the car. She's been so distracted today that she's completely forgotten about it.

She walks back out to the living room and pauses in the doorway when she hears Luke and Reid talking.

"Glad that we're gonna be able to get away for a little while and relax."

"Lucinda's Christmas present was pretty great. I've never been to Hawaii."

"Well, it's well deserved, and you better get some of those doctors to cover for you. After all the shifts you covered for them, they owe you."

"I told your mom about that. She seemed kind of surprised that I have a soul underneath this hard but incredibly good looking exterior. I guess she doesn't hate me after all, huh?" she hears Reid say, opening the door a little more to look at the two of them.

"She doesn't hate you." Reid's now awake, and it's his arm that's around Luke's shoulders as Luke leans against him.

"She just likes Noah better than me."

"A lot of people like Noah better than you."

"Them's fightin' words, Mr. Snyder."

"I'd win, Dr. Oliver."

"If I can take the littlest Snyder, I can take you."

"Oh, you can definitely take me." Luke lifts his head and then the two of them are kissing. Lily looks away, not wanting to close the door though, fearing that she'll get caught. When she hears nothing, she thinks that they've stopped or left but then she hears, "Not on my mom's couch!"

"Why not? I'm sure that this couch is begging to see a little action."

"A bed's just as needy," Luke laughs, kissing him again.

"I remember walking into a room here before. Wasn't it yours?"

"Good memory."

"Photographic. But, can we toss out that picture of you and Mr. Mayer by the bed? It'll make my hard-on go away." That is just too much information for a mother to know, and she's about to run out of the room but she's sure that they'll be gone soon.

"Already gone. Cleared some photographs out a little while ago."

"You mean you also thought that you'd go soft looking at that picture?" he mocks.

"Reid!" Luke laughs, trying to keep it down. "Come on, before we actually give my mom a brand new reason to dislike you."

"Hey, I heard her. She called me rare."

"That is not what she said! Are you developing a hearing problem in your old age?"

"No, I heard everything that she said." Reid pauses for a moment. "I heard everything that you said."

Luke says nothing but then replies so quietly that she almost can't hear it. "I meant every word."

She sees the way that Reid looks at him, a look that she's never seen before. He smiles a little and then leans in to kiss Luke again. Luke's hand comes up to cup his face as they kiss slowly, not as frenzied or rushed as before. "I love you," Reid says first, and that completely stuns Lily. It's not like she doubts it but she just didn't think of Reid as the guy who said those things to her son.

"I love you too," she can tell that Luke is smiling even if she doesn't have a view of his face.

They kiss again and Reid stands, reaching out for Luke's hand. Luke takes it and they walk toward Luke's room together. "I also heard you bitching about the coaster thing," Reid mentions.

"What? It's annoying. I just don't get how you're totally anal about some things and completely nonchalant about others."

"I thought you liked that I'm totally an --"

Lily closes the door, not wanting to hear that conversation continue. The next time she peeks her head out, they're already gone. She walks out into the dark living room and looks around.

It's been such an eventful day with planning tonight's dinner, Faith's mini-crisis, and the revelations she's had about Luke and Doctor -- Reid. She's still going to have to get used to calling him that. She imagines that he won't start calling her by her first name, but maybe one day.

She's never seen Luke so happy before. She can't remember the last time he came to her seeking advice on what to do about a problem with Reid the way he used to come to her to talk about Noah. The last problem that he had was what to do about the holiday party for the foundation, and whether or not there should be candy corn or candy canes in the bowls. That's nothing compared to talking about potential break ups, Noah putting the blame on Luke for problems they'd been having, and a thousand other things that brought Luke to her with that sad expression on his face.

Now, she only sees him smiling. He answers Reid's calls and Reid always says something to make him laugh. When they're together, they're together, not leaving each other's side, and doing a lot of little things that makes the other person happier.

When Luke and Reid came over tonight for dinner, she still hadn't been sure about Dr. Reid Oliver, but as far as how good he is for Luke, she doesn't think that she can ever question that again. They bring out the best in each other and they love each other. That's all that matters.

Taking one more look around the room, she turns around, and walks back to her room. She can get her purse in the morning.


End file.
